whysoseriousfandomcom-20200215-history
Arkhampedia:Caption of the Week
Category:Arkhampedia Caption of the Week is a way for us to fill up the main page so it looks decent. Oh, and we love it, of course. It wouldn't be here otherwise. Anyways, nominate an image, and if it is successful it will go on the main page for a week. See also: archive. Rules Guidelines #Either the image or the caption (though not necessarily both) must be relevant to comic books in some way, shape or form. #Images must comply with the Image Guidelines. #Images can be customized or completely made from scratch, but do not have to be. #The same image cannot go on the main page twice. #The image should not be much larger than 250px. 300 is too large and will go over the right-hand column border on the main page. #If the same image is nominated with two different captions at the same time, the image with the highest vote count wins. #After a week's voting, if a nomination has +4 votes, it can go on the queue. #Votes opposing on the basis of vulgarity or other irrelevant objections will be stricken. #Captions can be taken from Comic Book wiki subpages or other locations once the authors are a credited. To nominate an image, please enter the following: Insert descriptive title here (+/-) CAPTION Support Oppose Comments/snide remarks Nominations The Joker's boner isn't so hot The Joker decided he'd have to kill the best of the best male porn stars of his time. But first thing was first, he needed to call his plastic surgeon again. Support #All credit goes to the blissful unawareness of the Golden Age of Comics. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 01:28, 26 May 2009 (UTC) #--''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 18:49, 26 May 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 19:08, 26 May 2009 (UTC) #''Madclaw'' 20:01, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Wonder Woman's over-enthusiasm Raised as an Amazonian warrior in a world without men, Wonder Woman has NO idea how to give a good hand-job. Support # - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 18:35, 26 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 18:37, 26 May 2009 (UTC) #When this was said over the IRC, I chuckled. --''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 18:49, 26 May 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 19:08, 26 May 2009 (UTC) #''Madclaw'' 20:01, 26 May 2009 (UTC) #Damn. loss to mankind. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 20:10, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks All Along Arkham's Wachtower There must be some kinda way out of here, said the Joker to the thief. Support #''Madclaw'' 20:09, 26 May 2009 (UTC) #Hell yeah. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 20:11, 26 May 2009 (UTC) #It's in the frakkin' ship! — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 20:13, 26 May 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 02:11, 27 May 2009 (UTC) #--''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 16:35, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Special Forces Despite the fact that Irish did not fight in World War II, they did manage to send a special unit of Leprechaun Commandos over to aid the Allied forces ''' '''Support #I really don't want to know whats going in here. I'll take it at face value. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 22:01, 26 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 22:03, 26 May 2009 (UTC) #Is it just me, or does the guy with the Captain insignia on his helmet look like Leonard Nimoy? Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 02:11, 27 May 2009 (UTC) #''Madclaw'' 04:28, 28 May 2009 (UTC) #Gnora approves. --''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 21:05, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Stay drug free.... for a moment They take this matter quite seriously. See, Starfire even has something a bit less revealing on. Oh, yeah, and then they went back to the tower, smoked a joint, and chugged Vodka 'till they puked. Support #Credit goes to Billy for finding the image. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 00:07, 27 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 00:09, 27 May 2009 (UTC) #Nice one. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:15, 27 May 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 02:11, 27 May 2009 (UTC) #''Madclaw'' 04:27, 28 May 2009 (UTC) #--''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 16:35, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks The Future of America..... really? Tell me, oh mighty president to be, does this new America Involve Swastikas? Support # What is going on here? Not sure I want to know. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 00:56, 28 May 2009 (UTC) # Heil Red Skull! — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 00:58, 28 May 2009 (UTC) # New America will include Bacstika's Madclaw 04:27, 28 May 2009 (UTC) # - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:08, 3 June 2009 (UTC) #Yes. Fucking YES. --''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 16:35, 3 June 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 17:27, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks OH YEAH! The Juggernaut is known to be one of the more practical stunt doubles for the Kool-Aid commercials. ''' '''Support # OH YEAH! The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 10:43, 3 June 2009 (UTC) # JUGGERNAUT BITCH!! There I said it first. Madclaw 13:18, 3 June 2009 (UTC) # Hahaha. That's fantastic. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:08, 3 June 2009 (UTC) #--''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 16:35, 3 June 2009 (UTC) #Absolutely, 100% fucking brilliance at the highest level. — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 09:54, 4 June 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 17:27, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks JUGGERNAUT BITCH I'M THE BITCH...JUGGERNAUT!! Support #''Madclaw'' 18:39, 3 June 2009 (UTC) #Made me jump with surprise! --''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 18:41, 3 June 2009 (UTC) #She almost as bad as Hilary Clinton. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 19:38, 3 June 2009 (UTC) #Also brilliant. — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 09:54, 4 June 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 17:27, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks *I think we should randomize this on the main page along with the Kool-Aid one above. — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 09:54, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Clinton Yes, our party's leader believes in Change and a better world for pencils! Support #--''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 19:24, 4 June 2009 (UTC) #Go to DC database and type in Bianca Steeplechase, she looks just like Clinton! The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 21:58, 4 June 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 17:27, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Reversalsions Do I really look like a guy with a plan? You know what I am? I'm a geek chasing girls, I wouldn't know what to do with one if I caught it. Support #''Madclaw'' 13:45, 17 June 2009 (UTC) #Very Nice The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 13:47, 17 June 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 14:17, 17 June 2009 (UTC) #--''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 08:09, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose # I'm opposing this on the grounds that looking at it creeps me out. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:41, 18 June 2009 (UTC) #*Look at me! LOOK AT ME!!! Mr. Joker 15:16, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Comments OH NOES But Jean, baby, I have my eyes shut! I can't look at anything! How was I supposed to know she was your clone?! Support # He'd have known if he loved her! :P The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 14:15, 17 June 2009 (UTC) # Madclaw 14:16, 17 June 2009 (UTC) # This happened on an episode of Battlestar Galactica once. I shit you not. — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 14:17, 17 June 2009 (UTC) # That's hilarious. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:41, 18 June 2009 (UTC) #--''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 08:10, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments We don't serve Canadians here Unfortunately, ever since the enslavement of Canadians ended in 1965, tensions between the Northern United states citizens and the Canadian people have been tense Support #Thats failure at its highest. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 03:22, 20 June 2009 (UTC) #Canada FTW :) Madclaw 10:54, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments